Sweet Innocence
by white winged devil 3
Summary: Daisuke has a little problem, but how will he solve it. And why is Riku involved? R


Sweet innocence

**Dedicated to my mad love for Satoshi and Daisuke and my other love that I can't tell you about till the end of the story so please enjoy and blady blah!**

Diasuke rolled over to face the white walls of his room. His head pounded like an unendind rain storm. The night before the steal had been hard and he transformed before he got home and had to walk in the rain all the way home. As much as his body tod him not to he rooled out of bed and proceded down the lader of his bed. His feet wabably hit the ground and he proceded to get dress for the hard day of school.

"Bhy...Mom see you later." Daisuke said shakely walking out the front door towards the train station.

"Oh Dia-chan I need you home by 6 tonight please." His mom said waving good by to her son for the day of school.

"Okay" He started in a slow jog towards the train station. He got there just in time to get a good seat/. He sat down putting his bag beside him. He put is hands on his head and had them resting on his knees hoping the world would stop sminning even a little bit.

"Niwa-kun, are you okay?" A very familiar voice came from in front of him.

He looked up in the deep brown eyes of Risa Harada. Her brown hair lightly flowing over her shoulders, and her 'angelic' face cearly showing concern for her good friend. "oh Mrs. Harada how are you how about you sit down." Daisuke said moving his bag so that she could sit next to him.

"Niwa-kun are you okay? You look a little pale." She said sitting down and placing her bag in her lap.She started to reach her hand across his forhead to check his tempeture when he stoped her.

"I am fine really nothing to worry about." He let her hand drop and put on a smile. The smile was week and pathetic and both of them knew it.

"Well if your not feeling well you need to go home and rest.Okay" She said pacing her hand on her bag and looking down. "Promise me Niwa you won't stay at school sick okay. Promise me." She looked into is face and gave her peading eyes.

"Alright, but I told you I feel fine there is no need to be so worried." he got up and walked over to the door getting ready for their stop. The two teens walked in silence till they reached their homeroom.

'Whoa could you be any meaner to poor Risa-chan I mean all she did was worry about you, and you like go on the offensife.' Darks voice could be heard inside Daisuke's head.

'Well I don't need someone to worry about me. I just have a little headach thats all really.' Daisuke said harshly to his inner demon. ' Who's vault is that Dark. Your the one who had to transform in the middle of a thunderstorm.'

'Are you going to be okay? What ever you do don't show Comander Creepy that your week he will walk all over you." Dark informed the little read head. 'Who knows what he would do to you. He might strip you down and play with you. That is just not right.'

'Dark shut up! Hiwatari would not do that. At least I don't think he would. Arggg! Shut up your confusing me.' With that Daisuke ended his chit chat with Dark

He barely had time to get fully in the classroom when Takeshi came running and jumping across the classroom in Daisukes direction.

"Dia-chan will you clean the classroom for me today please. Dark is to strike tonight and get the Etherial Angel. What why are you blushing? Oh, I get it you and Risa did something. Your a player going out with Riku and hitting on Risa good man." Takeshi said gleefully.

"What! No I am just a little flustered okay, and no you still owe me for last time I cleaned the classroom." Diasuke informed him sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah I know how about I get you a picture of Dark." Takeshi said sitting on his friends desk. "What about it? PLEASE DIA -CHAN"

He screamed the last part so loud the whole classroom had turned to face the two boys.

"Okay kids sit down today we are assingning partners for our projects. Ummm now where did I put that list?" The teacher procceded to look throught the mess on her desk.

"I hope I don't get partnered up with someone mean like Satoshi. He would probabley make me do all the work and then complain on how I did it." Risa stated. She turned around and out of the cornor of her eye loked at Satoshi. He was blankly peering at his desk.

"Oh, fond the list. okay..."

**How's that for an chapter one ending? Please Review and Relax**


End file.
